Un par impar en un bar
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hasta en una famosa discoteca gay, Kyoko como Sayaka lidian sus problemas empezando por unos celos estúpidos y terminando en un rato de sexo en un baño


Syaka estaba preparando la cena mientras Kyoko estaba sentada viendo la televisión, en ese momento la peliceleste mientras daba algunos toques gritó desde la cocina

-¡Hey, Kyoko!- Echó un silbido y en menos de nada la pelirroja apartó su mirada para verla a la distancia desde el pequeño sofá donde descansaba

-¿Qué pasa mujer?

-Vamos a una cita mañana

-¿Una cita?- De pronto dejó tirado el taiyaki que estaba probando ya que una vez más ellas tendrían su idilio romántico como especial entre ambas, esperaba en que lugar fuera esa cita

-Sí, mañana estás libre, ¿Verdad?

En menos de nada los orbes castaños de Kyoko dibujaban dos estrellas brillantes y en menos de nada se paró para caminar de manera muy sigilosa como si fuera un ladrón y en ese preciso instante tomó a la peliceleste por la cintura, Sayaka se rió ante esa muestra infantil de su amada, de hecho amaba ese lado y no la culpaba ya que nunca tuvo como una infancia como tal debido a su triste pobreza en la que vivió.

-¿Una cita?- Decía como repetía la lancera en ese tono de niña pequeña- ¡Vamonos, ya ándale! ¡No seas malita! ¡Ya ándale, ¿Sí?!- La chica de cabello azul seguía procurando ver como estaba el almuerzo mientras la de cabellos azules se paró de puntitas mientras trataba de ver la cena de esta noche mientras posaba su mentón sobre el bonito cabello de su novia.

-Oye, tómalo con calma con el coqueteo

-¿Entonces adónde vamos?

Sayaka sacó de uno de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser dos boletos probablemente de un evento

-A esto

-¿Casa de Libra? ¿No es esa discoteca nueva?

-Sí, he oído mucho de ese lugar y compré entradas para el concierto- Kyoko recibió la boleta aunque se rascaba el cuello ya que no sólo era simple discoteca, si no que era…

-Lo he estado esperando con ansias, así que vamos juntas

-¿Eh? ¿Un concierto? ¿En un bar gay?- De hecho en ese tipo de lugares habían de todo, hombres, mujeres y transgéneros de todo tipo, de todas formas, colores y tamaños aunque la sensación no era agradable más teniendo en cuenta de que lugares como esos son motivo para que hunters en busca de activos y pasivos sin importar el género hicieran de la suya con sexo casual, castings porno y hasta una noche por dinero.

-No estoy tan interesada

-Vamos no te me pongas así ahora- Bajó un poco el fuego de la estufa y en menos de nada Kyoko rodeó el cuello con su brazo derecho como si fueran simples amigotas, Sayaka rodeó su cintura, a veces tenían esa actitud de chicas de prisión- ¿No está bien salir de vez en cuando?

-Sí pero no me agradan esas cosas con otras locas, pero para empezar, ¿Qué tipo de ropa debo usar para esto?

-Está bien ir en ropa común. Tú puedes pedir prestadas algunas ropas mías si quieres

-¿Ropa común? Vaya pensé que iríamos con el uniforme, ya sabes de cosplays

La espadachina suspiró y en menos de nada se sintió derrotada

-Aunque, eso no es lo que tenía en mente pero supongo que no haremos nada embarazoso- Miró de reojo a su amada ya que en una ida anterior cuando en uno de los conciertos de K-pop uno de los populares chicos coreanos le dedicó una canción a la peliceleste que fue elegida por azar y en menos de nada la lancera se lanzó para romper al coreano a punta de putazos y llevándose a la espadachina en brazos… Sólo esperaba que no hiciera una locura que casi la terminaría en prisión.

(…)

Finalmente el día había llegado, ambas estaban en esa discoteca gay famosa de Mitakihara mientras que la canción de fondo era Gold Digger de Kanye West, hombres con hombres y todos apuestos, mujeres hermosas y sexys bailando entre ellas, los traps y trans ni se diga pero para cierta pelirroja era como el calvario de las locas.

Era hartante como unos idiotas hablaban de manera amanerada, se la pasaban sufriendo y deprimiéndose por todo, rara vez se referían a él o ella, habían tipas buenas, violadoras y violables, tipos mamados y enormes, y juraría que había visto a una sensual mujer de color… Dicen que las discotecas gay eran divertidas pero para la pobre Kyoko ver que su chica interactuaba con otras chicas ante el temor de que le robaban el territorio era del asco.

Sayaka estaba en uno de los pasillos del bar hablando con una pelirrosa de cabello largo capul, ojos dorados como un buen par de melones y por la voz de uke genérico que tenía daba que era una trans, una loca le estaba robando a su chica o en su defecto a la justiciera le encantaba jugar golf con su espada en el hoyo de ese maricón (Ustedes me entienden).

La pelirroja estaba contra la pared, pensaba que era divertido pasar un momento a solas o quizás bailando pero con ese ambiente pues no tenía ganas ni siquiera de hacer nada, viendo como Sayaka conversaba con ese trans pues se nota que le importaban las grandes ligas que a ella (Celos infantiles, caballeros).

Para colmo de los colmos creía haber visto a Hitomi en ese lugar hablando con una hermosa rubia frentona de listón rojo y con un tatuaje en la pierna derecha, en eso se preguntó, ¿Ese bar gay fue recomendado por ella o por ese niño bonito? Daba igual, no soportaba estar en ese lugar, no soportar ver a esa perra verde y no soportaba que su novia le anduviera echando perros a una loca.

Se acercó como una niña que quería un dulce y le pedía a su madre que lo compre

-Sayaka, estoy aburrida

-Sí...- La peliceleste no despejaba su vista del transexual el cual se notaba que era una persona de buen corazón y gran confianza

-Oye… Amor, amorcito

-Sí, está bien…

La pobre lancera se sintió ignorada así que jugó a la niña que quería acariciar y tocar a su tachi de forma juguetona, una neko en su máxima expresión

-Sayaka, tengo goteo nasal

-Sí, te escuché...

…

-Sayaka, mis tetas son pequeñas

-Supongo que lo son...

…

-Sayaka, quiero yakiniku para cenar

-Sí, sí, sí

…

-Sayaka…- Dijo con voz de loli coqueta- Quiero comerte

La peliazul se echó a reír ante un chiste con el trans cosa que enfureció y dejó devastada de manera ridícula a la pelirrosa la cual se fue a otro pasillo, una pelirrosa de cabello corto, bajita y de ojos azules vestida de matona de las calles estaba viendo su móvil mientras que otra chica, pelinegra alta de ojos morados estaba bebiendo una malteada cuando de pronto escucharon un portazo contra la baranda, era Kyoko que apretaba los dientes y dio un manotazo sobre la fina mesa de madera.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tu elfa?- Preguntó la pelirrosa notando la actitud de su amiga de fiestas, era una conocida amiga de Kyoko en los reformatorios que estuvo y de los que se escapó

-Matsuri… Mis amigas muy bien pero Sayaka no me quiere- Comenzó a llorar estilo anime mientras las dos chicas se acercaron para consolarla

-Así que lo tuyo ya se acabó, supongo- Opinó la pelinegra alta

-Tal vez- Se limpió las lágrimas y se sonó con un pañuelo- Yo veía a Sayaka y sentía lo mismo en el mismo lugar que ustedes al ver a Hinata Hyuga y a Rias Gremory- Una vez más cayó en llanto anime- ¡Ahora no sé lo que pasó!

-Olvida tus penas querida- En eso Matsuri se acercó a su amiga aunque su vista clavó en la baranda central en todo el bar, había una chica castaña de cabello largo de ojos verde y rojo respectivamente, un esbelto cuerpo de pechos decentes y comunes, usando un brassier como un bikini verde con colgador y a su lado estaba otra castaña pero de cabello corto con los mismos ojos que la primera, estaba usando un traje de baño azul que relucía su cuerpo igual de esbelto.

… Era un lesbian show…

Ya saben dos chicas haciendo un baile erótico entre ellas y el caso curioso era que ambas strippers eran hermanas gemelas o mellizas según las lenguas. El espectáculo dio comienzo cuando la castaña de ropas verdes se acercó de manera seductora y atractiva hacia la de ropa azul y en menos de nada ambas empezaron una coreografía rara desde un abrazo de la chica de verde y un empujoncito seductor en medio de sus pechos hasta que de manera artística la chica de verde cayó al suelo abriendo sus piernas.

Eso hizo que la gente lanzara gritos, silbidos, chiflidos y un montón de cosas obscenas al estilo gay hacia las dos castañas, en eso la desgraciada Kyoko fue llevada a empujones por sus dos amigas con tal de dar su rostro con la entrepierna de la chica de verde, sin saber que Sayaka estaba buscándola y era testigo de aquel suceso.

Sayaka en menos de nada ya tenía los dientes apretados como una ira inyectada en sus ojos pero en menos de nada captó el juego, si esa idiota se la anduvo echando perros a una tipa pues ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo?

En ese preciso momento la peliceleste aprovechó para irse como si fuera un galán conquistador de hembras hacia la chica de ropa azul y en menos de nada darle una buena nalgada mientras sonreía de manera muy lasciva, eso enfureció a la pelirroja la cual se subió a la tarima lo mismo que la peliceleste las cuales se miraban como si quisieran matarse como aquellos días cuando se conocieron y se competían para ver quién era más poderosa.

En menos de nada ambas chicas se lanzaron al ataque pero de pronto una presencia estaba en plena tarima, era una chica vestida de pijama rojo como si fuera un tomate con patas, hacía los pasos exactos que hacía el meme de Ricardo Milos aunque la canción de fondo era U Got That de Halogen lo mismo que hacía una pelirroja bajita de coletas redondas como falsas tirando a moños, la chica en cuestión se quitó la camiseta mostrando que tenía un sostén que remarcaba su busto en desarrollo y luego se bajó la falda mostrando nalgas y se inclinó para subir y bajar ese culo en un baile bien sabroso, una vez más los aplausos y los griteríos fueron para la pelirroja.

Las dos strippers gemelas estaban frente a frente con una chica nivel dios, jurarían que esa chica era de aquellas que tenían su harem a su favor

-Sabes Souseiseki- Habló la stripper de verde- No creí que fuera posible pero cuando veo a Akaza-san bailando bien sabroso me hace sentir más lesbiana-desu

-Yo igual Suiseiseki, yo igual. Por cierto me debes una noche

-Oigan, ¿Han visto a una pechugona?- Preguntó una castañita ondulada pequeña de ojitos del mismo color- Ya saben, una peliazul de pechos grandes y muy alta

En eso apareció una peliazul oscura con ojos del mismo color, cola de cabello baja con una cinta blanca y un cuerpo esbelto como fornido y pechos grandes bailando sin parar cerca de la pequeña castaña

-Al fin apareciste monstruo tetón

-Vendrás conmigo a casa lindura

-¿Activa o pasiva?

-Ambas cosas

-Ahora sí estoy mamadÍsima- En eso la fornida mujer llevó del brazo a la castañita mientras tanto otra peliazul de pechos grandes pero de orbes doradas estaba presente en el lugar mirando a todos lados

-¿Han visto a una castaña pequeña? Ya saben una tontita de cabello largo

Las dos strippers se miraron y decidieron abrir la boca, bueno solo la chica de verde

-¿Qué no estabas bien marcada y mamada hace rato-desu?

-…

(…)

De pronto un empujón sonó en los baños públicos, en ese caso el baño de las mujeres. En uno de los grandes y espaciosos baños del bar, Kyoko estaba contra la pared con una mirada gacha mientras al frente suyo estaba Sayaka que con una mirada enfurecida, pareciera que tuvo la desdicha de que los celos estúpidos tocarán a sus puertas.

Kyoko por su parte estaba con la cara y el gesto de una niña regañada por hacer algo bastante malo mientras estaba con mirada baja y con un rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?- Comenzó a reclamar furiosa la peliceleste- Haciendo eso con la primera puta que se te cruce

-¿Por qué?- La pelirroja apretó un poco los puños, quería llorar ante esa pequeña frustración que tuvo-Porque parecía que estabas enamorada de esa loca y que estabas pensando en nada más que en él

Sayaka de pronto sentía que se iba a morir de un sangrado nasal al ver esa faceta agradable de su amada gordinflona como le decía o cerda, esa carita de oveja degollada con esos ojos llenos de culpa y ese lloriqueo la hacían caer casi de rodillas, pero no habría piedad hacia ella así que decidió bajarle la pantaloneta short que tenía, iba a preparar dos dedos para metérselos dentro de la concha.

La pobre Kyoko estaba como una niña asustadiza mientras sentía como los dedos de Sayaka exploraban como pequeños puñales sus paredes, mientras tanto pequeñas gotas caían sobre la braga rosa

-Oh my god, ¿Ya estas mojada?

La pobre chica de orbes castañas respondió entre medio de sus pequeños como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de llorar

-Por supuesto... Contigo justo antes, así que...

-¿Así qué…?

-Nada…- En eso Sayaka aumentó la velocidad dentro de la entrada de la pelirroja la cual alzó la mirada y comenzaba a gemir y sentirse como una niña asustada, en menos de nada, luego de unos minutos de lo que pareciera una especie de tortura la pobre comenzó a decirle a su amada

-Sayaka, ya estoy… Me estoy viniendo

-No, no te voy a dejar

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó la pelirroja presintiendo que apenas era la primera parte del castigo merecido, maldecía a Matsuri y a esa otra compinche por haberla metido en este embrollo pero siendo sinceros uno diría que fuese Sayaka por ignorarla o la misma Kyoko por ser una resentida, eran una de esas preguntas sin o con responder dependiendo de la perspectiva.

-Lo siento, esto es tu castigo… Bien, sigamos por aquí- En menos de nada sin que la pelirroja lo notara, Sayaka acariciaba el trasero de Kyoko y en menos de nada decidió meter un dedo dentro de su recto, obviamente la lancera ese electrizante puñal dentro de su otra entrada

-Ah, eso no es... ¡Ese es mi trasero! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Detente!

-Esto no se va a hacer, este es un castigo por ser una niña irracional y jugando a mis espaldas con otra tipa- Una ira se notaba en su voz mientras aprovechó para meter otro dedo dentro del ano, la desafortunada pelirroja sentía que iba a expulsar una fuerza con dos dedos en su recto como por otros dos en su entrada principal hasta que se vino, de hecho desde que comenzaron le temblaban las piernas.

La ahora casi sádica Sayaka se deleitaba con ese lado infantil como pasivo de la pelirroja notando esa reacción a punto de llorar y quizás intentando ir a casa para llorar a su mamá (La cual desgraciadamente no tenía). Finalmente sacó sus dedos del esfínter y puso una mano en su glúteo.

-Tu culo está temblando…

-Para... No sigas- Su voz estaba quebrada, el llanto se iba a apoderar de ella pero inútil, Sayaka de manera lenta con una sonrisa de lasciva se arrodilló para ir a probar la comida de su amada, a veces ahí abajo era como la jugosa manzana aunque prefirió usar su olfato para verificar que todo andaba bien, de hecho del orgasmo seguían cayendo pequeñas gotitas

-Kyoko, tu aroma está en todas partes- Dio una pequeña lamida sobre el vello púbico- Tanto atrás como adelante están pegajosos- Acercó su olfato con tal de oler el sabor de la pelirroja pero un zape en la cabeza no lo permitió por ahora

-¡No lo huelas, idiota!

-Pero todavía se está desbordando- Decía con una voz burlona intentando demostrar que había ganado la contienda y que llevaba las riendas, se estaba burlando de ella- Kyoko, eres realmente muy lasciva

-Deja de ser mala ya- Reclamó enfadada aunque por otro lado esa tortura y esa electrizante sensación de ser humillada muy en el fondo, aunque no lo quisiera encendía sus motores junto a esa mirada de imploro y necesidad- Por favor… Házmelo lo más rico que puedas

-Al fin lo admites- Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿Has reflexionado adecuadamente sobre lo que hiciste?

-Yo… Bueno…- Ladeó la mirada con un sonrojo leve mientras sacaba se deleitaba saboreando y viendo la entrada de Kyoko, quería probar la papaya como la miel surgida como de ella, se relamía los labios

-Kyoko, ya estás tan calurosa aquí abajo y es tan fácil extenderse- En eso comenzó a abrir la boca llegando a cortar distancia hacia la apertura V y en menos de nada demostró sus dotes en el sexo oral aunque Kyoko le imploró en lloriqueos que no lo hiciera

-¡Hyaa! ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡No me muerdas!- Comenzó a lloriquear- ¡No! ¡Detente! - Fue inútil cuando Sayaka demostró toda su habilidad y capacidad en el oral usando a máximo poder su lengua como su boca en sorber y chupar la entrada y los pliegues rosa de la pelirrosa, la cual sucumbía ante los incesantes movimientos hasta que de pronto más que un orgasmo cometió un error y para colmo era culpa de la propia Sayaka.

(…)

La pobre peliceleste estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras a una distancia estaba una chibi Kyoko la cual lloraba de manera desgarradora como infantil, de hecho la pobre chica cometió un grave error debido a los reclamos como al miedo que le infundaba la idiota de cabello azul: Mojó sus pantalones como dejar un pequeño charco a lo que Sayaka decidió consolar y alzar a la chibi.

Ahora Sayaka decidió ir a alzar a su pelirroja la cual tenía orejitas y cola de perrito, en menos de nada la peliceleste consolaba a su chica la cual abrazaba de manera tierna ubicando su cabeza en su pecho, la justiciera estaba llorando al estilo anime

-Lo siento, me exageré pero es que quiera demostrar que siempre serás mi mujer

Después de que ambas lloraran de manera ridícula Sayaka finalmente tenía alzada entre sus brazos a la perrita pelirroja la cual estaba contenta ya que movía la cola de manera incesante como sus orejas mientras la siempre humilde peliceleste se inclinó para acariciar la cabecita a la inu roja.

-Ya no llores más, en verdad lo siento

-Bueno, te perdono… ¿Deberíamos continuar juntas?

-Bueno, como digas- Tenía una pequeña gota en su sien, a veces no entendía la lascivia de su amada, ni siquiera su apetito sexual

(…)

Kyoko y Sayaka estaban haciendo la tan típica pose de las tijeras, Sayaka estaba sentada de lado mientras Kyoko empujaba constantemente su sexo con el de la peliceleste mientras de pronto sus jadeos como gemidos eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban por todo el baño aunque por alguna razón desde que comenzaron como una hora y media.

En eso la peliceleste le tapó la boca a la pelirroja, la espadachina estaba enfadada ya que temía que lo peor estaba por suceder, una cosa era estar en un bar gay y otra cosa era tener una cogida pero en un baño público eso no se podía a menos de que el ruido de la discoteca era más potente que el sexo en sí.

-¡Idiota!... Eres muy ruidosa, la gente vendrá si escuchan- En ese momento se oían sonidos de golpes, gritos como aullidos de dolor, sonidos de golpes como vasos y botellas romperse lo que suponía que de algún momento a otro el bar se volvió una especie de campo de batalla y en menos de nada ocurrió una pequeña gresca en el baño, posiblemente de dos hombres que se golpeaban con todo.

-Kyoko…- Habló Sayaka en un ligero susurro- Creo que vamos a acelera

La pelirroja asintió en silencio a lo cual en menos de nada decidió subir la intensidad de sus movimientos mientras Sayaka aferraba una mano con la de su amada mientras trataba de contenerse, en menos de varios minutos mientras la gresca de los dos sujetos seguía su curso ya estaban cerca del clímax.

Jadeaban como gemían de manera pequeña aunque era de manera imposible quedarse calladas por la pasión y el placer que desbordaban sus empujes y roces, Kyoko estaba denuda del todo mientras que Sayaka estaba usando su chaqueta y sin pantalones, finalmente ambas estaban a punto de expulsar todo su placer contenido.

-Kyoko… Me voy a acabar pronto.

-Sayaka… Estoy cerca… Me voy a venir

Ambas aceleraron sus movimientos hasta que los chapoteos no se hicieron esperar, se tapaban la boca mutuamente con una mano mientras que con otra se acariciaban un seno, en susurros se decían sus nombres hasta que cerraron sus bocas haciendo que expulsaran su mutuo elixir, en ese instante la pelea de los dos sujetos cambió de sitio.

En menos de nada las dos chicas salieron del sanitario para encontrarse con algo digno de una gresca de un bar de mala muerte, varios sujetos estaban en el suelo mientras los vidrios y algunos lavabos estaban hechos trizas más unas ventanas, luego caminaron por todo el pasillo hasta dar con todo el lugar, la licorera estaba totalmente hecha trizas, cervezas regadas en la pared, tipos caídos en el suelo o colgados en la pared, y habían destrozos desde botellas hasta vidrios mientras a una distancia estaba una ambulancia y varias patrullas…

Era una locura lo que estaba pasando y aparte no entendían que demonios había pasado para que de un momento a otro todo se volviera tan caótico y bizarro, a lo cual decidieron ir a buscar la puerta de emergencia

-¿Ves por qué anoche no estaba interesada en ir a ese lugar?

(…)

Las dos amigas, novias y rivales caminaban directo a algún establecimiento o algún local ambulante ya que contaban con la desgracia de tener el estómago temblando de hambre, querían buscarse aunque sea algo barato con tal de saciar su hambre, en el trayecto Sayaka acariciaba a Kyoko por sus mejillas y después de eso ambas se ponían a juguetear, a veces ambas eran igual de infantiles.

-Estúpida Kyoko, ya te dije muchas veces que ya no me gusta Kyousuke

-Pues aun así me siento celosa

La peliceleste suspiró algo pesada, de hecho esa era un algo que no se podía cambiar así de fácil en la actitud de su pelirroja, en eso se alejó un poco para caminar de manera algo infantil risueña

-Es verdad que me gustaba Kyousouke y que él es la razón por la que me convertí en una chica mágica pero…- En eso unió sus manos con su lancera la cual estaba ruborizada ante esa tierna sonrisa de su chica, su princesa como a veces la llamaba.

-Sin embargo, tú eres la única persona que amo y eres mi novia

-Sayaka…

-Muy bien, vamos a comer yakiniku

(Nota: Yakiniku es carne de pescado asada con salsas)

La pelirroja en menos de nada saltó de alegría mientras la peliceleste señalaba a un local de carne asada, como era de esperarse a pesar de las circunstancias o problemas siempre terminaban unidas como haciendo de las suyas, sin lugar a dudas era una pareja bastante extraña como singular.

tu regalo, kyoko!


End file.
